


You know them?

by Thea_Stevens



Category: Daredevil (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jurassic World, lena wants a good catholic man, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_Stevens/pseuds/Thea_Stevens
Summary: Lena sits by a stranger at the movies to avoid third wheeling Kara and Mon-el





	You know them?

When Lena agreed to go out with Kara and Monel to see a movie and have dinner she did not know that she would feel like such a third wheel. She felt that dinner was a tad bit awkward with Kara and Monel being the dorks they are but she made it and she considered telling them she was tired and was going to go home but she really did want to see the new Jurassic world movie. When they had finally gotten there tickets and were going to get popcorn Lena decided that maybe she would sit a row behind them so that  
A. She didn’t have to watch there puppy dog eyes every three seconds.  
And B. So Kara wouldn’t steal all of her popcorn  
So when they walked in Lena artfully slid into her spot a row behind the couple. When the previews finally started there were only a few seats left in the small theater.

 

Matt Murdock had been having a rough day so as he walked into the movie theater and bought his ticket to Jurassic World he was ready to relax. He new that there was probably some big crime or something important for him to be doing but he felt like listening to a new movie and the soundtrack on it was supposed to be pretty good. When he walked into the theater the previews had started and he could tell that almost every seat was full. He walked down the isle and sat in the first seat that was available. He could tell that the lady besides him was fine with him sitting there, she tilted her head to the left the slightest probably wonder why a blind guy would go see a movie in the first place. The couple in front them seemed to be enjoying there time they were clearly in love from there elevated heart rates. The lady next to him leaned over and whispered she had some extra popcorn to throw at them Matt stifled a laugh and grabbed a handful of the fresh popcorn. The lady(he should really get her name) started tossing some of the buttery popcorn at the couple but they didn’t seem to mind. Matt quickly joined in and the movie suddenly was over. When he heard the hum of the house lights turn on and the credit music start playing he felt a tug on his arm. “Nice aim yours landed right in there hair. “  
Matt chuckled”I practice it’s one of my hidden talents.”  
Now the lady laughed “ I’m Lena by the way.”  
“Matt.”  
“Hey Lena,” the girl in front of them turned around and said “Wasn’t that movie great?”  
“Yeah it was good would have been better if they didn’t let all the dinosaurs out at the end.”  
“Yeah that was kinda dumb of them well Mon-el and I are going home see you tomorrow.”  
“You know them?” Matt laughed  
“Yeah, unfortunately, I went out to eat with them before this but I didn’t think I could make it threw the movie if I had to sit by them again.”  
At this Matt laughed and held his arm out to her “would you walk me out?”  
“Oh yeah sure.”

 

As Lena walked along the hall she wondered again why a blind man would go see a movie she decided to ask him once they got out side  
“I know this may be a tad bit rude but why did you go to see a movie doesn’t it get boring sometimes? I doubt you just go to use your secret popcorn throwing skills.”  
“Well I can always sorta tell what’s going on in most movies by how the music sounds. Like when the music is fast and loud something intense is happening in the movie, but sometimes I go just to find some poor sucker to explain the movie to me.” He said with what she thought most likely was a wink under those dark glasses of his.  
“Well I suppose if you let me walk you home I could be that sucker.”  
“ if you insist.”  
They reached Matt’s apartment about two blocks away and she had just gotten to the part where the T. rex had crushed Owen into the wall while they tried to collect his blood.  
“Wait so let me get this straight Claire who said she had blood drawn at the blood bank like once stabbed the T. rex and got a full bag of blood in like 10 seconds?”  
“Yeah it was a tad bit over exaggerated.”  
“Well it sounds like it but unfortunately I think you’ll have to finish that story another day Lena because I’m pretty sure that this is my building.”  
With that Matt pulled out a Business card and said “feel free to call me if you need someone to help you throw popcorn at your friends again.”  
“I certainly will Mr Murdock.”


End file.
